


All Attack on Titan Stuff

by astr0cat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, F/M, M/M, Trigger Warnings, and probably death i think, most likely self harm too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: VERY OLD GARBAGEWARNING: CANCER





	1. Levi/Reader

Today was the day you would watch movies with Levi. It was going to be a movie of your choice and you had the horror genre in mind. As you arrived at his house you waited on the street. He opened the door after about 5 minutes. He allowed you in as he stepped to the side. After about 10 minutes of searching you came to the conclusion of what to watch; silent hill. You popped it in the DVD player and pressed play. This wasn't the first time seeing it for you but for Levi it was. About halfway into the movie you realized that just because you had seen it it didn't mean it wasn't scary anymore. I mean it was like double scary; the lights were off, it was midnight, and damn there were titans out there! You didn't realize it but you had snuggled up against your friend. He looked down at you; pretending as if he was glaring. He truly didn't mind it; hell, he LOVED it. He slowly managed to reach an arm around you without you noticing. You did; however, notice there was extra space and quickly snuggled up against his chest; still oblivious to the contact. As Levi looked down upon you he could feel a smirk tugging his lips. Just then Pyramid Head came out into action; your favorite part. You smiled at the scene; Levi noticed. “What the fuck are you smiling for?” he questioned. You responded with a “my fav part bitch”. He looked at you shocked of what you said. “Excuse me, Cadet?” he said demandingly. It was only then that you realized what you had said. “Ummmmm….im sorry,” you stammered. Since he had slight feelings for you he let it slide with a nod of his head. You were surprised you weren't dead yet; like stunned. You hugged him slightly; he didn't seem to notice. In reality he HAD noticed. He hugged you back; arm still around you. He then leaned down and kissed you sweetly. You were not expecting this; oh bloody hell, you were fucking ecstatic with joy not shock. You kissed back happily and continued watching the movie.


	2. Levi/Reader

There was nothing; nothing there. You walked among nothing just the gray. Not a wound stood on your body, yet the pain in walking was unbearable. Every now and then you would bump into something, but nothing was there. You couldn't push it because that would result in pain to your arms; your legs were shit so kicking wasn't an option. Every now and then it felt like there was a bullet going through your face; you'd fall and get up. After a little experience in this predicament you figured that when you try to bite that “nothing” in front of you it would back off. Pushing on in your pained state was no easy task; eventually coming to a stop. You walked, rather limped, into a wall of some sort. You used your hands to feel yourself around the wall. It was like being blind; perhaps this was what it was to be blind. You always thought it would be black and more painful due to running into things, but then again you were never blind. Once you found your way around the wall you heard a familiar voice. It sounded like Levi. Alas, you ran into another invisible force. You put your arms out and tried to reach it but due to the pain that followed after that was unbearable and you didnt try it again. Soon you realized that Levi was the one you tried grabbing at. There were so many voices, all were blurry as if you were in a drunken state. Levi, at least you thought it was him anyway, was saying stuff like “no...kill” and “she there” but you couldn't be to sure. In a matter of milliseconds your legs gave way from under you and when you looked down you were met with a gruesome sight. You legs seemed to have been chopped off, ligaments and arteries showing then all was back to normal. A scream was trying to escape but you found your throat voiceless. Only for a second did you see Levi with an axe in his hand, just for a second. Only for a second did you look down and glance at yourself to see rotting flesh, broken legs, blood. Only for a second did you get your senses back enough to realize, to realize what was happening. Shoot their brains out they get up and pursue, burn them they still follow hungrily, chop their limbs off, do whatever. So this was what it was like to be a zombie. The Apocalypse was the realization.


	3. Abusive!Levi/Abused!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this had 92 likes on dA and idk why or how. Uploading for the sole purpose that some people still like it and i'm sorry if anyone gets triggered. Abuse is not okay in the real world kiddos.

As you walked along to your class you noticed your bruise. Levi was an abusive boyfriend indeed; beating you senseless almost every night. You had bruises among your arms and legs, yet you still didn't have the answer of why he did this. I mean, you obeyed him even before it all started, you cleaned, you cooked, you were nice and kept in shape. You forgave him for everything figuring there was some reason he did this. Every night you came home at 5 p.m. sharp to cook dinner and after dinner was when the beatings would begin. Not this night though; not this night. You were tired of it; you wouldn't return tonight. You planned on jumping off a nearby bridge close to your home. As you trudged slowly among the lazily drifting winter flakes a figure caught your eye. You looked around but found nothing shoving it aside. You reached the bridge and as you caught sight of it you slowed down your pace. You stepped onto the railing and whispered quiet “I love you’s” to the man at home. Though abusive he was you still loved him. As you were about to step off the bridge and fall to your death a hand shot out and grabbed your ankle. You looked up from your upside down position at your savior. When you laid eyes on them, him really, you tried to loosen your foot from his grasp. You figured he saved you because he needed somebody to throw a punch at. His eyes softened and he lifted you up quickly so he wouldn't cause pain to your foot; you didn't need more pain. He held you in a warm embrace. He didn't know why he had beaten you, he wished he never had. He looked in your eyes and could now see that they were dull; they were dull and lifeless. Not even the misery or pain remained just...just nothing. You didn't hug him back; he didn't say anything. Both were silent and still. You glanced up at him to see tears slowly falling down his face; you knew he regretted the beatings he had given you. “F/n... I promise..I will never do that again,” he choked out. His promise was broken 3 weeks later. He threw a punch at you which sent you falling hard to the ground. This punch had been over a speck of dust; one speck of dust. He punched you at least 7 more times in the skull before you could feel yourself slipping away. Not to unconsciousness but to death itself. About 3 more hits was all it took to finally kill you. When he finally noticed you weren't responding it was too late. He held you in his arms and wept quietly at what he had caused; his own lover’s death is what he caused. About 2 weeks later was when he couldn't take it and thats when he shot himself straight through the head. At last the broken ones were reunited, happy once again.


	4. Ereri

Eren walked along the castle trying his best to avoid Levi’s cold stare. It had been Eren’s turn to clean the castle and he had done top job according to the other cadets, but with Levi there was always something wrong. Levi had told him he was worthless and couldn't even clean a simple small room. After Levi had left Eren didn't redo the room he just walked off which explains us to how he ended up wandering the castle. Nobody even truly liked him except for Armin and Mikasa. Everyone feared him or didn't trust him; hell, he didnt even trust himself he was practically scared shitless of himself. He knew he was a monster. As Eren was lost in his thoughts he subconsciously sat on the floor and leaned against a wall. He was also oblivious to the footsteps that kept coming closer. Before Eren could even react he was lifted off the ground by his colour. By the time he was off the ground he had gotten a look at the face; Levi. “So you think you can just skip out on cleaning duties?” Levi asked in a angered tone. Eren released his hands from his throat just letting himself hang there and be strangled in pain. Levi just kept holding Erens neck watching him struggle. Eren just hung his hands at his side as he lost consciousness. Before he could though Levi threw him against the previous wall. At least it felt like he was being thrown when in reality the Corporal just slammed Eren into the wall; hand still clenched tightly around his neck. “So why did you skip out on cleaning duties?” Levi asked. “I-I didn't...I did clean…” Eren replied with a weak voice. Truth be told his voice wasn’t weak from the previous strangling but because Levi, the fucking love of his life, was so close to him. The Corporal grunted and released Eren, walking off. Eren watched until he couldn't see the Corporal anymore. He slowly brought his knees up to his chest and wept quietly. You shouldn't cry Eren….You're a man aren't you? Eren mentally scolded himself. The footsteps reappeared but this time Eren noticed. He couldn't stop the tears though; there were too many. Why doesn't he care about me? Why does everyone hate me? Eren asked himself mentally. His face was met with a hard slap. Eren held his cheek as he looked around for the person who had done it. His face only turned more sorrowful when he noticed Levi. Eren got up and started running, running to somewhere safe. As Eren reached the destination he had in mind he stopped. It was a cave and you could only get into it if you crossed a giant ass mud puddle. The puddle was bigger than expected probably because it was raining. It was only until Eren was soaked that he noticed it was raining. He crossed the puddle seconds before Levi appeared. “EREN! You brat get over here,” Levi yelled. Eren didn't budge but just sat there shivering. About 17 minutes passed with Levi yelling at him the whole time. Every insult that Levi threw was another tear that slipped down Eren’s cheek; however, Eren was facing away from Levi so Levi never saw the damage he was causing. Eren accidentally let out a loud sob and thats when Levi shut up right in the middle of his sentence. Suddenly Eren was hugged from behind. Still shaking with sobs he slowly turned around to see Levi bending down, in muddy boots, hugging him. Eren didn't know if he would die if he hugged back so he just leaned against Levi. The Corporal then lifted and carried Eren back to his house. Once they reached the room Levi opened the door with his foot. (dont question it) Once inside Levi ordered Eren to bath his muddy form. So as Eren sat in the bathtub scrubbig himself, Levi was left to his own thoughts. He wondered why Eren was acting that way, it wasnt the first time he had been on cleaning duty. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Eren walking out in one of Levis dress shirts and jeans. Levi sat down on a chair and motioned for Eren to sit on the one on he opposite end of the table Levi was currently resting is arms on. "So brat, why did you run?" Eren looked down and kept silent. Levi began to grow agitated. "Tch, just answer me...pl..please," Levi said the last word slowly, not used to using it. Erens head shot up and he began to speak. "Well sir, it-its because...you always treat me so badly! I mean I know you dont love me back and you know I love you but thats no reason to pick on me I mean like seriou-!" Eren stopped talking when he saw the way Levi was staring at him, then he remembered what he said and turned around in his chair blushing. Levi got out of his chair and walked over to Eren standing behind him. "What was that, cadet?" Eren began to shake nervously, but slowly turned to meet the gaze of the corporal. "I l-love you, sir," Eren said while saluting the man. Levi bent down on one knee and looked Eren in he eyes. "Is that so, brat?" Eren nodded afraid of rejection. Rejection never came just a gentle hand pulling his head down and chapped lips meeting his. Erens eyes widened in surprise and in that surprise he fell off the chair and onto Levi. Eren immediately tried to get up and off the corporal but the said man pulled Eren back down by the waist. He flipped Eren over so Levi was the one on top now. Levi then bent his head down and began kissing Eren softly again before carrying him to the bedroom and onto the bed were they cuddled the rest of the night.


	5. Levi/Reader

It was a stormy day outside. Cracking white lights indicated that a storm was among the recon corps facility. As a little cadet sat in her room alone another crack swept across the sky in a white flurry. The cadet jumped in surprise, always had been afraid of the lightning's ally. As the booms continued to drag out was all the more scared she got. Eventually this led to her running out of her room and into the halls. Little did she know that a certain corporal was walking them. As she ran from the loud bangs and through the hall she bumped into him. As she glanced up she saw it was her one and only... Levi. She gasped and quickly saluted him along with apologizing. It only took one crack of thunder to break her stance, to make her jump into Levi's arms, to break the silence. The corporal glanced down at the girl and slowly pushed her off of him. She looked up at him sadly, it wasn't her fault she could kill titans like moths but not even be able to handle a simple storm. He looked down her trembling form and quickly picked her up, carrying her to his room. He laid her down on his bed, he laid down after she was settled. The pillows were propped up so they were in a slouching position. He laid his head upon hers as she rested her head on his shoulder. Their arms were entangled with each other in a warm embrace. Little f/n slept soundly for the first time during a storm and it was beside her lover.


	6. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, jee wiz, would you look at that another fuckin Levi/Reader

As your aot cosplay arrived you squealed with joy. Ripping that shit open like there was no tomorrow was your first action, but upon seeing the pieces you quickly threw them back in the box. Jumping onto the internet and finding directions for these little fuckers you looked at your options. Ahhh, Ali express, the site you had ordered the cosplay from. Looking at the many steps you figured it wouldn't be that hard. Starting with number one, the legs straps, you sighed. This would be a long, tedious process.

About three hours and thirty eight minutes had passed and you had figured out shit. Sighing in defeat you sat upon your bed. "Oh Levi why the fuck cant you be here to help me with this shit?" you mumbled. "You little shit Im right here; now get the fuck up," he said through gritted teeth. You sat straight up like a board. "Yoooooo what the fuck?" you said surprised. He glared at you "I am your fucking savior on this fucking day, enjoy it." It was true, he was your savior, but damn on Valentines day? Your luck was so great. "Stand the fuck up brat," he said. You stood and after him messing around with your mess you called a cosplay he finally got it done. "There brat, happy?" You nodded and then got off your ass to tell him something. "This is like the only time ill even see you since your an anime... and I want to say..." you spoke out quietly. "Happy Valentines day," you whispered out near his ear giving him a quick peck on the cheek.


	7. Levi/Reader

Today was the big day of hearts and pink. You would be alone once more for the corporal would never notice one as alone as you. Walking slowly down the dark halls of HQ you headed to your dorm, feeling the loneliness prick your heart like daggers. Reaching your room you opened the door with a steady hand. Slowly walking in with a calm stride you shut the door behind you with a click. In front of you lay your bed and beyond that a small square window. Tonight was a peaceful one; the snow was falling steadily while the moon broke its way through the layer of dark clouds. The reflection of the moon bounced onto the snow making the dark night brighter than usual. Walking forward and sitting down upon your bed you stole glances at the sky thinking of how great it would be to be one of those stars, up in the sky but hidden by the better clouds until it made itself clear to the night. Sadly once it would appear it would be morning and would disappear. As depressing as it was that was your life. You would finally push your way a spot through the clouds just to disappear by morning. You were a lonely little star, always unnoticed. You brought your scraped knees to your chest, your scared wrists holding yours legs. You were numb, you couldnt cry anymore. Simple as it was, it wasnt. All you had to do was fight titans, but you werent living...you were surviving. Turning your head to the left to look at the time you noted it was seven minutes before midnight. Perhaps that was enough time to rid yourself before dawn. Grabbing your weapon of choice, a dagger, you held it to your wrist. Whenever suicide was on the line you always chickened out, always felt there was something worth living for and when you were brave someone always interrupted. Tonight though, there was no one and you were feeling brave. Tonight would be it, you were going to do it on this dreaded day, Valentines day that is. As the knife was about to touch your blue colored, oxygen filled vein a sharp knock came to your door. You hastily put the sharp blade into a drawer and pulled down your sleeves. Hesitantly you walked up to the door and opened it slowly. Levi stood there, looking down at you with grey eyes. His expression almost seemed to ask if he could come in to which you moved aside and opened the door wider. He stepped in, his boots thumped the wooden floor. You closed the door behind him and saluted him. Clueless you were to why he was here and what he wanted. Nodding to your form in approval he walked over to your little window. He sat down on the stool that was placed next to the square shaped glass. He then looked over at you, still standing by the door, and motioned for you to come over to him. Slowly you walked up to his form. He pointed to the ground, you guessed he wanted you to sit so you did. Then he looked into your dead eyes with his own. "Ive seen the way you act," he said with a dull voice. You blankly stared at him with a dead expression. "It looks like youve already died on the inside," he whispered out. It was true you had lost the will to live long ago. "Stop it, stop looking like youre already dead," he said with a firm tone. Stealing a quick glance at the clock you now noted it was four minutes before midnight. Suddenly your chin was grabbed and pulled to the right to meet the corporals gaze. You hadnt noticed, but he was on one knee looking at you. He let go of your chin and hugged you. "Ive seen the scars you hide," he suddenly said. Your eyes widened, you thought nobody had seen them you had tried desperately to hide them. "If you feel lonely or sad just come to me brat. I will listen to what you have to say." For once in your miserable life you felt like crying. Tears silently left your eyes and slipped down your face. "Its okay to let your feelings out every now and then," he stated. Slowly you brought your scared, bloody arms to hug his frame. How foolish it was of you to think the stars disappear, they just give way to a bigger one, the sun. And that sun...was you.


	8. Cherry Blossom

Today was perfect. The wind ruffled your h/c hair as it flew past you and onto the rest of the landscape while the ground softly hugged your shoes. Your brown Scouts jacket embraced your form, only ruffling every now and again. The sky was painted with white puffs that dotted the blue, ocean sky every now and then. Spring was sure to come very soon which meant one thing and one thing only...your vacation. It would be spring break and no expeditions would have to be taken, no meetings attended, and no experiments for the crazed scientist Hange. Ah yes, just one more week to go before bliss was to come. However, the ravenette known as Corporal Levi had given all the cadets this particular day off since it was so nice. There would; however, surely be spring cleaning tomorrow. You leaned against the green chair you were currently sitting on in relaxation. Sighing in content you looked at the baby blue sky making shapes out of the clouds. Closing your eyes, you listened to the sounds of nature. Rustling of leaves, the wind itself, and; of course, wind chimes. The air smelled fresh and clean on this fine day and you could ask for nothing more. Opening your eyes with your gaze facing forward, you noticed an old cherry tree. Its flowers were not yet blossomed, but it wouldn't be to much longer. You were so caught up in this heaven like trance that you hadn't noticed your name rolling off of a certain mans tongue. It wasn't until he leaned against your chair that you noticed a presence at your side. Looking to the left where this supposed person was you noticed the Corporal leaning against the green lawn chair you were currently occupying. "Enjoying your day off brat?" You nodded at his form and smiled lightly. In return he flashed you a small smile. It wasn't a smug smirk or deceptive but genuine. Looking back to the soon to blossom tree, you searched its branches. Looking closer you noticed a small pink blossom. The second your eyes gazed at its beauty the wind ripped it from its branch. Coincidentally it flew into your fluttering hair. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed something else heading for your face. It was a hand, Levis hand. He gently brought it up to your pale face and caressed it. Leaning down, the Corporal kissed your forehead lightly, so light it was almost as if it wasn't even there. The ravenette then pulled back from your skull and turned around, hands in his pockets, and began his short walk back to HQ. You smiled sweetly at his retreating form in happiness. Then, reaching up to that certain strand of hair, you gently tugged out the pink lovely. It came free and fell into your palm. Looking down at its glistening petals, awe sparked in your eyes. You would give this to someone beautiful and sweet; it would be a certain ebony haired man. You giggled innocently at the thought of the Corporal walking around with a cherry blossom entangled in his black locks. Sighing once more, you leaned against your chair and gazed back at the welcoming sky.


	9. Slipped Away

They were losing, this wasnt a battle that could be won, they were going to die if they stayed. As the blond, bushy eyebrowed man, Erwin, issued the command to retreat Levi caught sight of a certain brunette, a bloodied battered brunette. Quickly setting his gear to full speed he zoomed past everyone to get to Eren in time. Swiftly catching him before he could hit the ground and instantly die, he looked down at the broken form in his arms. Blood, blood everywhere, bones sticking out in places they shouldnt be. There was no doubt in Levis mind that this boy was going to die. He wanted to deny it, he didnt want to believe that the one he cherished, cared for so much was going to die right here and now after everything theyve been through. Gently cradling him he flew down to the nearest tree branch and looked down at the dying brown haired boy. A shaky hand reached up to touch the side of the ravenette's face; though the hand was bloody and it left a red streak Levi didnt care. Tears flowed down his face in rapid paces eventually landing on Erens smiling face. The corporal hugged the brunette to his form tightly. It was then that he heard a tiny "behind you" come from the boy. Quickly snapping his head to look behind him he caught a glimpse of blonde hair before a sword impaled his chest. Slowly his gaze traveled down to look at the new, bloody wound. When he went to look back at the suspicious man he was gone. Flicking his gaze back over to the brunette he noticed that Eren had died in his arms. Silent tears fell down Levis face as he took in the situation, the pain both emotionally and physically killing him. Slowly his own life slipped away from him and his arms fell limp on the brunettes body; although, his grip still remained strong enough to hold onto the dead, frail form.  
There once was a corporal named Levi and a titan named Eren.


	10. Skulls

Humanity was close to extinction. All their friends were dead; Erwin, Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, and Eren. All were victims to the titans. The walls breached, all three, titans snaked in everyday taking over more and more of humanitys broken, trashed land. Villagers had been eaten long ago. Even the crazed scientist, Hange, was heartbroken by this situation. Yes, Hange, she remained living along with the stoic corporal, Levi. They had watched, horrified, as each and every one of humanity's best fell down. Together they sat in the corporals boarded up office. Hange sat with her hands together, cradling her pale, dirtied face. Her legs crossed as she waited patiently on the floor for the end. The ravenette was no better; though a clean freak he was just as filthy. He sat with his head in his hands, his legs propped up on his desk as he sat in the stiff chair. Never had either one of them felt so much pain, so much loneliness. It was just them for everyone else was dead and gone, faded to a distant, sorrowful memory. Tears began trickling down both of their faces, the dirt following the water as it streaked down their pale cheeks. Hange picked her head up off her hands and looked over at the ravenette. "Oh come on...you're humanities strongest...you don't cry.." she said as a sad smile made its way onto her tear stained face. He took his face out of his hands and glanced over at her. "Shitty glasses," he started, that nickname being the only good memory left "you're crying...don't be a fucking brat about it...were doomed." More tears flowed down his face as he looked at the brunette. Sadly her face dropped realizing he was right. Slowly she got to her knees and stood up. "We...we still have our gear...and our gas...we can...we can do this.." she said trying to convince herself more than the man before her. The brunette staggered over to Levi. "We can do this.." more tears flowed down her face and a frown took over her smile as she flopped onto his tired form. Sobs escaped her sore body causing her to shake. The shorter man took the sobbing mess of a woman into his arms and buried his nose into her hair. "Would...would you like to try?" he questioned softly. Looking up at him with teary, questionable eyes was all he needed to continue. "Would you like to try killing them all?" She looked at him as if he were mad "Levi," she started for there was no need for them to call each other by their titles anymore "its impossible...we'll die quicker than we will here..." Levi looked down at her with a small, barely noticeable smile. "Wouldn't you rather die trying than...just starving like rats down here?" Her eyes widened and her tears halted. Slowly her own smile formed. "We'll win this...we'll kill them all Levi!" She hugged the black haired man tightly to which he returned. Quickly they both walked out of the plain, cluttered office and out into the rest of the castle. Together they put the gear on and put the gas in. Smiling to each other they flew off into the sky. Side by side they took out titan after titan. They were doing great until one managed to snap up at Levi at just the right time. 

Hange held the ravenettes bloody body in her hands as tears crawled down her face. She was the only one left.


	11. Burning

The ravenette sat quietly in the cage he was being held in, staring at his lover that was held in a separate steel contraption. His grey eyes held the unending amount of sadness and pain he felt for the boy. "I'm sorry." Though his words were quiet they did not go unheard by the sobbing brunette. Slowly those emerald orbs turned upwards to look at the corporal. "I'm so sorry," the ebony haired man spoke again, voice dull and full of the obvious pain. Eren simply shook his head softly, his brown locks bouncing slightly. "I knew...I knew that if they..." The boy looked down again. It didn't need to be spoken. If you were a homosexual you were to be burned. You could not reproduce, you were considered a burden, a mistake, to those around you and you would not continue your life if found out. Levi reached out his hand, letting it go through the spaces in between the bars of his cage as he reached out to eren. The brunette looked up at Levi with teary green eyes, those beautiful, sparkling eyes of his. He smiled softly at the ravenette. "I don't regret anything..." He spoke out with a quiet voice as he reached out his hand towards Levis. "I love you Levi..." Their hands were centimeters from touching, grasping one another in a small embrace. Levi returned the smile with his own tiny, handsome one. "I love you to eren..." Their hands almost touched before a man came in and yanked the two of them out of their cages. Levis arm gave a loud snap as it broke from being yanked out of the space between the bars as he left the cage. Though he didn't make a sound a small tear rolled down his snow white cheek. The brunette watched with painful eyes as the ebony haired man was walked in front of him. Slowly they were brought to the stakes and tied tightly to them. Eren watched as Levi was doused in flammable liquids before the men came over to the brunette and did the same. Levi looked at eren, steel blue eyes clouded with pain and love for the boy. The brunette looked over at the ravenette and smiled softly at him. Both had known what the consequences would be if they were ever found and they both chose to take the risk. The ravenette smiled a tiny smile back while mouthing the words "I love you" to which eren did the same. A match was lit and eren watched brokenheartedly as the flames began to crawl up Levis feet. Tears fell down his face as he watched the love of his life slowly burn alive. He listened to the agonizing screams of the ravenette as the fire crawled up his torso, charring the once pure white flesh. It pained eren to no extent, his face now one of great sadness. It would be his turn next, he would get to be with Levi after this was over. As the flames engulfed Levi over the past minutes, his screams became quiet whimpers which gradually faded into nothing but the crackling of flames. The man with the matches then walked over to eren, his shoes making loud thuds against the ground. The match was soon lit and the fires engulfed eren as they had Levi. Although the process of burning was slower for the titan boy due to his healing abilities, it was just as painful. Even though agonizing screams left him as his body became burnt and scarred, his mind thought of nothing but seeing Levis beautiful face again. Hours seemed to pass by before the boy finally left the world. With his new sparkling, emerald eyes he found a world, a sky before him. In the sky of stars stood a handomse corporal, his black locks rolling in the unseen wind. With a soft smile, the brunette walked up to his short lover. The titan boys tan hands took the smaller, pale hands into his own. The shorter of the two smiled stunningly up at the other, no words needed to express the love between the two. The brunette leaned down to the ravenette and captured those pale lips in a gentle kiss.


	12. Prisoner!Levi/Reader

Cold, steel eyes stared down at the two silver hoops around the pale wrists. How dare he end up in this disgusting shithole. Quickly turning his head over to the wall, a spider was spotted. The man quickly frowned with displeasure and clicked his tongue. This man was a mastermind, a genius. He was what every criminal wanted to be, he was their dream, and now he had finally been caught. As much as the man with raven locks would hate to admit it, it was him that was at fault. He had been far to careless with the mission than he would have liked and now he payed the price. His eyes narrowed as the frown grew. Looking down, lost in thought was all Levi could do. Every now and then he would attempt to shift his arms differently, making the chains that held his arms up rattle noisily. On his knees with his hands above him. One would have never thought that this was how the master of all crimes would end up. He had always managed to escape all the troubles of getting caught, but not this time. This particular time he had been after the sacred jewels of a rich family; however, he was not prepared to have everyone expecting him at the bastards room. The click of a door opening and whine of its hinges brought Levis attention back to reality. Lifted his head with utter hatred was all he could manage to do. A woman with h/c walked in, her stunning e/b shining with interest in the man. She held a tray with food on it and a glass of water. She looked as if she was one of the shyer people that worked here, someone who belonged in a library. His eyes became slits of steel grey as he stared up at her, frown still visible. She sat down in front of him causing his frown to deepen. "...Don't look at me that way..." Her voice was soft and gentle unlike the others that were rough and unkind. "I'm the one that's getting you the fuck out of here....and besides you've only been here a week..." It was true, he had only stayed in this disgusting place for a week with occasional visits from this woman called f/n. She seemed like she was the only one here that still treated him like he was an actual human being and not some rabid animal. Although if the ravenette was freed from his bindings, his claws would be unsheathed and his act of sweetness would dissolve into nothing. He was a coiled up snake with his fangs out, ready to strike at any given moment. F/n smiled sweetly at him, her e/b twinkling in the moonlight coming from the tiny, barred up window. Gently she took out a key. This was it, this girl had no idea what she was dealing with. Levi watched as the golden item came into contact with the shackles around his wrists and feet, releasing him. Quickly he got his hands out of their uncomfortable, silver bindings. He rubbed his thin wrists softly before looking up at the woman. Quickly his pale hands reached towards her neck and grabbed tightly onto it. Her eyes became wide as she realized it all to quick. The ravenette hands tightened around her thin neck. Her mouth moved in silent attempts to scream for help but then all was silent. He knew she wasn't dead, it hadn't been long enough but he dropped her onto the ground where she lie still for a moment before gulping in the precious air. The dark haired man looked down at her as she struggled to get up only for his foot to kick her back down. Quickly he kneeled down and grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her face close to his. "Don't trust me brat....you don't know the things I'm capable of." His voice was low, almost a growl. She hummed softly in agreement, it was more of a whine. The ravenette stared at her with cold eyes. He could not leave her, she might tell whoever the fuck runs this joint of his little escape. Although he couldn't have done it without this woman's help who knows how idiotic she could be. He was not filling to risk his freedom again. He released her hair and moved over to the door. "Get up.." He ordered with a deep voice. The woman stood up, her dress falling back down to her knees, a bit of dirt flying off of the fabric back onto the ground. He brought his steel eyes up to her e/c ones. "Your coming with me."


	13. Intoxicated

The ravenette dragged the brown haired boy into the room, his grip firm on his arm as he did so. A scarlet red was already consuming Erens cheeks as he watched the ebony haired man pull him onto the bed, attacking him with kisses. The younger male wrapped his arms around the ravenette’s neck as the kiss deepened into one full of lust and love. Levi pulled away from Eren panting heavily with a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. The ravenette on the bottom and the brunette on top. Quickly Eren brought his hand down to the ebony haired man's slim waist and brought him closer to his body. “I want you to be my first and your first one to be me..” Levi spoke out, his voice dripping with love and sweetness that could rot the brain. The chocolate haired male smiled sweetly at this and leaned down to capture Levis lips in a enchanted kiss. “Glady..Levi..” He brought his lips down to the males snow white neck and attached himself to it, sucking on it. A moan erupted from the older male at the new contact the younger male was giving him. With gentle hands, Eren pushed the ravenette down onto the soft bed as he continued his work. It took him no time at all to to find Levi’s sweet spot. Lewd moans filled with lust rang out through the dark night as the two began to get more wild, more fierce. Twitching and moving, moans and whimpers filled the room that night. “AH! EREN!!” Levi’s cry rang out through the dead of the night as his body gave way to sensations beyond belief. The said boy let out his own cry of pleasure, leaning down to kiss the ravenette as he felt his body get to its peak of pleasure. Levi brought his hands up to erens face, slim fingers holding it in place. Pants and gasps for breath escaped both the men as they slowly regained the precious air that was lost. “I love you…” the tiny words escaped Levi’s snow white lips. Erens heart skipped a beat. Slowly he leaned down and kissed the onyx haired man, a quiet “I love you Levi” escaping his own mouth.

Morning rolled around in no time causing the brunette to awaken. Sitting up he let his hand move to where Levi was, or should have been. His eyes snapped open as he found the ravenette gone. Quickly he looked around only to find that even the man’s clothes had disappeared from the room. The chocolate haired teen quickly threw his clothes on, attempting to make them look presentable, and dashed out the door. Minutes seemed to pass like years to the boy as he searched for his new love. It was when Eren saw Levi eating someones face off that he stopped. Shock overtook his ocean eyes as he stared at the two of them, then tears filled his sparkling, upset eyes. “..Levi…?” The said man snapped his eyes up at the brunette and took his lips off of the person. “I….I thought….” Eren started, tears dripping down his fragile face. The ravenette clicked his tongue as he looked up at the boy. “I never loved you and I never did, you’re just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it,” the ebony haired man stated. Erens eyes widened and he took a step back from the two. “But...but Levi…” the brunette sobbed out miserably. “You’re nothing to me brat,” the ebony haired man interrupted. Eren tightened his tan hands into fists as the tears fell down his face, the light making them sparkle. Quickly he ran up to the person and let his hand smash into their face, knocking them off of Levi. The older male looked over as the new partner fell to the side. “Thats not how it works! I won’t let it work like that!” Eren screamed out at the ravenette, the ebony haired man’s other partner now on the ground in a bloody mess. Levi slowly turned his head to Eren, his steel blue eyes wide. The said boy was sobbing into his hands “I can't believe you….I loved you…” The boy fell to his knees, tears rushing through the gaps between his fingers. Timidly Levi reached out a shaky, pale hand to the boy, letting it rest onto the brunette’s arm. “Why do you even care so much you little shit..?” the ravenette asked cautiously. Those ocean orbs flicked up to his face “because I love you and I want you to be mine...thats why I care so much…” Eren spoke out through sobs and salty tears. The onyx haired man blinked and his eyes widened. “I...I love you to…” Levi spoke out slowly. Quickly tan arms were wrapped around his small form in a sweet embrace. “Im glad...but...don’t ever do that again…” The ravenette quickly nodded. The brunette softly stroked the ravenette’s ebony hair and let his head rest on the shorter man’s shoulder. “..Do you hate me…? Am I still just a number in your pocket..?” Eren asked softly, voice like silk. “Eren….you were probably one of the best i’ve ever had….i’m sorry I didnt tell you that I was a prostitute…” The chocolate haired male’s eyes widened. “Y-You’re a prostitute?” Eren asked as he pulled away from Levi causing the said man to look down and nod. “Do….do you have…” the boy slowly started. The onyx haired man snapped his head up “of course not! All my partners are clean! I would not go near someone who has STD’s you fuckhead.” Levi exclaimed. Eren blinked “well….even if you did...i’d still want to be with you…” Levi smiled softly causing the brunette’s cheeks to flare up in a red color. “Levi you are mine and mine alone…” Eren said as he leaned in to kiss the shorter male. “I am yours….and only yours..Eren.”


	14. One Last Time

Cold, steel eyes watched as tan hands made their way onto the toned body of his. Feathery touches ghosted over his snow white skin causing his body to stiffen and shiver at the contact. A pressure was put on his chest as a pair of strong hands pushed him down onto the bed. Lips were upon each other in a heated show of affection, pale hands entangled in brown locks and tan hands gliding up and down the toned chest of the older male. The ravenettes voice grew louder as pleasure was added to his small body. Gentle hands caressed every curve the smaller male had to offer. Quick, rapid breaths escaped the ravenettes mouth as the pleasure grew to immense levels, those tan hands still ghosting and grabbing at his pale skin. Just as the flushed ebony haired man almost reached his peak in pleasure the hands were off. What came next was painful yet...it felt so unimaginably good. It was a pain that hurt so good, a sinful type of pain yet a pure type of pleasure. The ravenettes eyes fluttered shut as his face began to grow red with heat and arrousement. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his flushed face as a knot built up inside of his abdomen. The room was full of pants, lewd noises and moans as the two grew closer to the edge. Cresent shaped indents were made in the tan back of the taller male as pale hands dug into his shoulder blades, scratching him. Pure snow white legs wrapped tightly around the others back as the speed only continued to increase. One final thrust was all it took for the ravenettes small body to shudder with an undescribable feeling of relaxation as he reached his end. The knot unraveled within him as he was finally pushed over the edge. Quiet pants escaped the two men as eyes locked upon each other, entrancing one another. Slowly, a pair of tan lips melted against those precious, pure snow white ones, soft and quiet "I loves you's" escaping the both of them. Soft smiles made themselves noticeable upon the men's faces, yet their eyes holding an unsaid sadness.

"I'm glad we got to see each other one last time before my execution tomorrow, Levi."


	15. Because That's What Friends Do

The older man sighed as a plea escaped your lips once more. "Cadet l/n. Cut the bullshit!" He spoke out loudly with a firm voice, "you are not, and I repeat, not doing my mother fucking hair." You let out a low pitched groan of frustration as you were once again rejected. The ravenette and you had been assigned to work together on paperwork as of last week and during that time period you two had gotten close enough to be bickering back and forth, calling each names that only Satan would repeat. Your e/c orbs watched as the ebony haired man grit his pearly white teeth in annoyance. This gesture satisfied you to an extent, that you were pushing him to the point he would soon give in. His steel blue eyes sparked with an agitated electricity that the colossal titan would envy. When the quiet word finally escaped his pale lips you practically jumped up with excitement and glee. "Don't get to fucking carried away cadet..." The words fell out of his mouth venomously but held a tint of friendly affection that only a sarcastic teen would use daily towards ones friend. Quickly, you darted out of his office and into your dorm to retrieve rubberbands and clips. Once you returned to your perch on his desk, you began your work without any hesitation. Slender fingers worked effortlessly with his soft raven locks, bringing the pieces of hair into the chosen hairstyle. You bit your bottom lip as you focussed all your concentration onto this one task. A quiet huff came from the man who waited patiently to finish your "important mission". Your eyes sparkled as you slid your hands through his hair, admiring the way it felt against your skin. A few more minutes passed and you finally found yourself done with the marvelous task of mission "heichou hair". With no time to lose you ran to the bathroom in your dorm in search of mirror. Seconds later was when you barged back into the office with the detailed, fragile item in hand. As you handed the shiny item to the ravenette, you felt your hand brush against his which caused a smile to erupt into your face. Said man took the object from you and held it with gentle hands as he looked upon your work. He blinked a few times as he inspected the, surprisingly good, details. Tiny braids fell down the sides of his face in elegant patterns, ebony hair gleamed in a beautiful black ponytail on the back of his head while the remaining hair twirled into different, yet beautiful ways. A shocked exspession worked its way to his stoic face as he continued to examine it. "So why did you do this again...?" He suddenly asked, calmness once more on his pale face. A bright, beautiful smile plastered itself into your face. "Because that's what friends do."


End file.
